Awakening Fates
by Pikatwig
Summary: One day, while on a walk, Robin meets a girl from the lands of Hoshido and Nohr and falls for her. What does this mean for the future of himself and his friends? And what does this mean for her future? This story will truly awaken a fate nobody saw coming... One-Shot. RobinXKamui


...I have never played a Fire Emblem game, I will be blunt about that, though I have some the Awakening supports. I get the distinct impression I'm gonna get a LOT of flak from KKD for making this, but insomnia strikes and sometimes dumb ideas hit the mind.

Now, I know that the lands of Awakening and Fates aren't connected (as far as I can tell), so Smash setting fixes that. Though personally, if you want my connections in familial trees, if they are connected, here you go. Robin and Olivia got together and Olivia gave birth to Inigo and Morgan. Inigo, under an alias, married Kamui and they had Soleil and Kana. Boom. For the sake of this story, Olivia will be with somebody else, so, there you go.

Regardless, let's get this going.

All characters in Super Smash Bros belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Robin sat with Chrom, Marth, Ike, Roy and Lucina at a lunch table and was presently nibbling on an apple. Robin took a glance at Chrom and Lucina, the two of them talking about Lucina's mother.

"I still find it hard to believe mom gave me… a flirt for a younger brother," Lucina laughed.

"He's a good man, I talked with him and he showed me good reason to believe that," Chrom informed, "But he told you what?"

"He said I needed to practice smiling… I smile enough, don't I?" Lucina asked.

Chrom was silent as he gave a glance over to Robin for him to say something.

"Hmm?" Robin blinked.

"Did you hear me?" Lucina asked.

"Sorry… my mind's just been elsewhere," Robin apologized as he stood up, "I'm gonna take a walk… see you later,"

He stood up and put his hood over his head. He continued to eat the apple as he walked away from the lunch area.

"...is there something wrong?" Ike asked.

"...he had a crush on my wife, Olivia, before she and I got married." Chrom explained.

"Bummer," Marth commented.

"I thought he would've gotten over it by now," Chrom sighed.

* * *

Robin continued to eat his apple as he roamed the area outside the Smash Castle, simply not speaking to anybody as he walked along the road. Eventually, he arrived by a forest and sat to continue his lunch.

He then heard somebody grunting, making him turn to see somebody was doing some training. He saw she had gray-ish hair and a suit of sorts that covered up most of her body bar her head and her feet from what Robin could tell. Robin blushed at her beauty and her skill with her sword.

She stopped after a bit and fired off a shot of water energy at Robin, who evaded with his Elwind, the girl smiling at his reactions.

"You are skilled," she smiled.

"Oh… thank you," Robin blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously, "As the tactician of Ylisse I must be prepared for anything,"

"Oh? You're from Ylisse. So that kingdom is still alive?"

"Why ask that? Where are you from them?"

"That's one giant mess that even _I_ don't fully get,"

Robin stood there for a moment simply nodding in response, "I need to get going… but I'll catch you around,"

"Same to you," she smiled as she began to hum a small tune to herself.

* * *

"Hey Robin," Chrom greeted as Robin walked back in, "...are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Robin assured, "Just needed to clear my head a little bit,"

"Alright," Chrom nodded as he and Robin walked to a room to spectate a match.

Robin gave a small gasp as he saw the girl he saw earlier fighting the Master Core…

"You know them?" Chrom inquired.

"I… saw that girl earlier today,"

"I see,"

Robin watched as the girl battled another girl and actually countered while the second girl had a hammer and won the match because of this.

* * *

After the match, Robin had proceeded to look for the girl to speak with her again. Eventually, with help from Marth, Robin was able to find her polishing her blade and singing a tune. Robin kept a distance as he listened to her sing, the song itself being about being 'lost in thoughts all alone'...

"Quite the match you had with that girl with the glasses," Robin complimented the girl once she had finished singing, making her jump a little out of fear, "...sorry if I scared you,"

"Oh… it's you. Robin, right?"

Robin blushed a little bit as he took out and tome, but it slipped out of his hands. The girl giggled a little at this as she watched him try to pick it up and regain his composure.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm Robin," he nodded.

"Kamui," the girl smiled.

Robin smiled back as he walked on over to Kamui, "So uh… what were you singing just now?"

Kamui got a slightly nervous expression as she looked to a gemstone of sorts, "...something a dear friend taught me. I haven't seen her in a long time,"

"Is she…?" Robin inquired cautiously.

"I have no idea," Kamui admitted, "I don't know where she is…"

"Oh," Robin blinked.

Kamui put the gemstone away and stood up, "Certainly nice to meet you…"

Thus, Kamui headed off and left Robin to sit there and contemplate things…

* * *

 _Robin and Kamui attained support level C._

* * *

Days passed since the conversation between Robin and Kamui, but Robin made sure to watch Kamui partake in battles as often as he could.

One day a match between Lucina and Kamui was set to occur, with both Chrom and Marth watching and cheering on their family member.

"Go on and get her, Lucina!" Chrom cheered.

Lucina gave an embarrassed blush as she was able to block a slash from Kamui with the Falchion, "...parents,"

"Tell me about it," Kamui added, "At least you have a… relatively normal family. My family is a huge mess…"

"I'll take your word for it," Lucina responded as she countered Kamui's Neutral B and sent her flying out of the arena, netting her the win, "Yes!"

Kamui was soon teleported back to solid ground as she sat down to check for any injuries, but found none. Robin slowly walked on over and listened to Kamui as she hummed to herself.

"...it's a nice melody," Robin muttered, though Kamui was able to hear him.

"You have a habit of bumping into me while I'm singing, you know that?" Kamui commented with a small giggle.

"Not intentional, I assure you," Robin commented.

"...you and her had a habit of showing up when I least expected it," Kamui added.

"Her? Her who?"

"...the friend who sang that song,"

Robin simply sat next to her to try and heard her quietly sing the song, loud enough for herself to hear but quiet enough that he would have trouble listening to it. Eventually, Kamui stood up and headed off.

' _...you are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…'_ Robin thought, having been able to hear enough of the song to know some of the lyrics…

* * *

 _Robin and Kamui attained support level B._

* * *

Lucina sat in the women's break room as she held her head as if she was in pain from a bad headache, which didn't go unnoticed by some of the others that were in the room.

"Are you ok?" Peach asked as she turned to face Lucina.

"Yea… I'm fine," she told Peach.

"You sure?" Zelda added.

"I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache… don't know why though," Lucina admitted as she walked off, rubbing her head a little bit, _'Did… Robin ever get married in my future? I don't remember if he was…'_

* * *

Lucina headed back to the barracks that were set in the Smash world and saw her brother flirting with a girl from their time, "Hey, Romeo,"

"Oh… uh…" Inigo stuttered for a moment, turning back to the girl he was talking with, "My sister."

The girl simply walked off in a huff, making Inigo groan.

"Couldn't have waited another couple minutes…" he commented.

"Oh be quiet, I have to ask you something,"

"What is it?" Inigo sighed as he turned to his sister.

"Was Robin ever married?"

"No. Why ask?"

"...I seem to remember that he did get married and that we're friends with his kids…" Lucina admitted.

"You must've taken one to many bonks to the head from being sent flying,"

Lucina thought about it for a minute before shrugging it off and walking off. However, as soon as she left, Inigo rubbed his head in a bit of pain himself.

"Wait… was he married?" he muttered.

* * *

Days soon turned into weeks and weeks soon turned into months, and while Robin and Kamui had indeed spoken, the two hadn't spent much time with each-other since their last conversation.

Kamui walked around her small castle and saw a young red-haired girl sitting inside her room, "Oh, Sakura,"

"Hi… nee-chan," she smiled as Kamui sat nearby, "Uh... h-how have you been?"

"Been alright," Kamui nodded as she sat down next to her younger sister, "Think I may have met… somebody special,"

Sakura turned her head to face Kamui's out of curiosity.

"He's nice and all, but… I just don't know if I can allow myself to be in a relationship because of… my hectic life," Kamui commented, "I know romance isn't exactly something you know a lot about, but I'm glad you were here to listen."

"...did you… call me here?" Sakura blinked.

"No. I'm just happy you listened is all,"

Sakura gave a nod as she walked over and hugged her older sister with a soft smile. Kamui returned the hug and gave her own smile to Sakura.

* * *

"So… do you think she's interested in me?" Robin asked Chrom, the two walking through the Ylisse Castle, "...I just wanted to have another opinion,"

"Robin, if I'm honest with you… I haven't even had one conversation with her." Chrom admitted as he walked forward.

"I see…" Robin sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Lucina simply came to a stop as she turned to face Robin, "I think she is."

"Lucina, you overheard us?" Robin gasped, a faint blush appearing on his face, "...thank you,"

"No problem," Lucina smiled as Robin headed off. Once Robin left, Lucina held a hand up to her forehead in a bit of pain. The pain quickly subsided, but Lucina had a look of concern on her face, _'What is with these head pains?'_

* * *

Kamui walked along the dirt path by the lake with a soft smile, but her walk came to a stop when she heard somebody singing an all to familiar tune…

"The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow… all of your joy and pain will fall like the tide, let it flow,"

"...that can't be…" Kamui muttered as she snuck closer and saw who was singing, "...it is…"

"Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow… even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose," Robin sung, with Kamui walking over, "Oh. Hi Kamui."

"How did you learn the song?" Kamui inquired.

"Hard not to with you singing it so constantly…" Robin commented.

Kamui was about to say something else, but quickly realized that Robin had a point.

"Fair enough," Kamui sighed, "...you weren't bad, but you also weren't good."

"...I'm not the best singer in the world," he responded, scratching the back of his head nervously, "...did you like it at least?"

"Yes, I did," Kamui nodded as she walked over and gave Robin a small hug, "Thank you,"

Robin blushed a bit at the hug as Kamui walked off.

* * *

 _Robin and Kamui attained support level A._

* * *

"The closer those two seem to get… the more my head hurts," Lucina told her brother.

"Same here. Why is that?" Inigo inquired.

"I thought a bit about it and I went to that giant hand that rules this reality to ask about it. He said that Robin never actually was wed… but we both vaguely remember he was,"

"As does Noire," Inigo informed, "...what do you think is happening?"

"...fate must be being re-written," Lucina realized, "But why do our heads hurt so much? This hasn't happened before…"

"Maybe because it's something we did witness…" Inigo commented, "...maybe, I guess…"

* * *

Evening soon rose as Kamui looked to the sky and recalled her friend's performance for the two kingdoms, though Kamui had difficulty recalling what part of her song that her friend sang, but she sighed sadly as she looked to the Dragonstone that she had. Just as she was about to sing the song her friend always sang… somebody else did so.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach… yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb…" Robin sang as he walked over.

"...in the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand-new day," Kamui sung, simply smiling a little as Robin walked over, "Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above."

"Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone," Robin continued.

"Lost in thoughts all alone," they sang together in perfect harmony.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach… yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb…" Robin continued.

"Embrace the dark you call a home. Gaze upon an empty, white throne. A legacy of lies, a familiar disguise. Sing with me a song of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight. Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone, lost in thoughts all alone,"

"The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow. All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow," Robin continued.

"Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow. Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose." Kamui sung next as she motioned to Robin to do the next line.

"A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A vell falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace you fight," Kamui sung before she looked to the lake, a few tears in her eyes as she continued, "Sing with me a song of silence and blood. The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud. Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride. Can no one hear my cry?"

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach," Robin continued as he pulled her into a small hug to calm her down a bit, "Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time…"

"The path is yours to climb…" they sang together, "You are the ocean's gray waves…"

Both stood in silence and blushed at how close they were.

"Think your friend would've liked our duet?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"...I think so. Why ask?"

"Just asking…"

"Alright," Kamui smiled as she turned to face him, "Then why were you here singing to me?"

Robin began to blush a bit, when it hit Kamui.

"Were you trying to serenade me?" she asked with a blush.

"...m-m-maybe?" he stuttered nervously.

"Oh my… you are," Kamui gawked, "You're… in love with me?"

The Ylisse Tactician let out a small sigh before speaking again, "Yes. I have been ever since we first met when you arrived here,"

The Princess of both Hoshido and Nohr gasped silently at this and blushed brighter.

"Do you love me too?"

"...before I tell you that… you do know that I'm part dragon, right? You'd love me even with this knowledge?"

"Yes! I would love you even if you turned out to be some sort of a half-demon or something!"

"...I needed to hear that," Kamui smiled as she hugged Robin tightly, "...I love you too…"

* * *

 _Robin and Kamui attained support level S._

* * *

"I know what my fate is…" Kamui said softly as she looked up at Robin, "To be with you…"

* * *

Back in the Ylisse Castle, Lucina and Chrom were in the midst of training. Lucina was easily overpowering her father, when suddenly she stopped moving.

"Bad idea," Chrom commented as he prepped his sword for a powerful blow, but saw Lucina begin to stumble back and grip her head in pain, "...Lucina?"

She began to falter, whimpering in pain, as she fell to her knees.

"LUCINA!" both Chrom and Olivia yelled as they ran over to her.

Lucina began to scream in pain as she held her head tightly.

"Go get help," Chrom told his wife, who nodded and headed out, "Lucina! Lucina, can you hear me?!"

The blunette simply screamed in pain for another minute before she fell out cold. Chrom was about to signal for somebody, when he felt his own head in heavy pain…

* * *

People in both times held their heads in pain because of what was happening. Concern was quick as the people fainted and were carried off.

* * *

Chrom awoke around an hour later and slowly sat up, "...my head… oh! Lucina! Where is she?!"

"Matte, matte, matte!" Marth told his descendent, "You could still be in pain a-"

"I don't care!" Chrom yelled as he dashed out of the medical bed and saw that Lucina was slowly waking up herself, "Lucina!"

"...father?" she spoke, rubbing her head, "...my head is killing me…"

"Mine too… what do you think happened?"

"History was re-written. Heavily," Lucina informed, "...I asked that floating god of that one reality about it and he said that in our world's history, Robin was never wed."

"What does that have to do with any-"

"And I remember him being wed to Kamui,"

"...what?" Chrom blinked.

"Do you remember meeting any other time-traveling children?"

Chrom was about to respond before he thought a little more about it…

* * *

" _Robin. We got the-" Chrom began as he and Lissa returned to Robin's side, but saw him with a young girl, "Who is this?"_

" _This is my future daughter," Robin informed, "Her name is Morgan,"_

" _Hi," she waved happily._

" _More kids from the future?" Chrom chuckled, "Wait… last I checked you haven't been wed,"_

" _I guess I will in the future,"_

* * *

"...Morgan? I don't think I remember that name… but I do at the same time,"

"Robin being wed has altered our memories… but he hasn't been married yet."

"And I think I know who he will be wed to and know why you had your memories altered,"

"Me and Inigo were there when we were really little," Lucina figured.

* * *

A girl with blue hair stood hidden in some trees as she watched Kamui's Hoshidan family discuss what just happened.

"I'm an aunt…" Sakura whispered.

"This is certainly a strange event…" Ryoma commented.

The girl simply stared as she remembered events that had changed…

* * *

" _Who is this?" she asked as Kamui was now returning from a hidden realm._

" _Azura… this is my future son, Kana," Kamui informed, "I'll admit… I don't remember being married, but since that realm has a different flow of time… I guess he emerged from this new flow of time,"_

" _It's nice to finally meet you, Auntie Azura," Kana smiled._

" _Same to you," Azura smiled._

* * *

Azura smiled softly as she walked off, knowing perfectly well that Kamui's Nohr family was likely having a similar conversation…

* * *

"Do you remember some of the conversations we've had with our… kids from the future?" Kamui asked as she and Robin were walking back to the mansion, "Because I do…"

* * *

" _Morgan, what are you doing?" Kamui asked as she walked over to Morgan._

" _Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family style-fate! ...wait, no. How did Father put it? 'We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties that we forge that bind us.' So yeah, it's not fate, it's the whole invisible bond-link… thing…"_

" _Yea… let's go with that," Kamui sighed a little._

* * *

"Yea. Hard to believe we remember it now… but we didn't remember it before now." Robin commented.

* * *

" _I know! Let's have a contest, Papa!" Kana proclaimed._

" _A contest?" Robin blinked a bit._

" _Yeah! We'll have a contest to see which of us can make Mama happier! Between the two of us, I'm sure we can come up with all sorts of things. Whoever gets thanked the most wins!"_

" _A little friendly competition between father and son, huh? Sounds fun. Count me in."_

* * *

"How long ago were those conversations?" Robin inquired.

Kamui thought about it for a moment and she realized she didn't remember, "I… don't know. I don't think we may have even experienced them… yet we remember them… maybe because this dimension is outside the flow of time from our worlds and-"

"Time travel makes my head hurt," Robin groaned, cutting her off, "Let's worry about this another time. Why don't we go and announce our wedding?"

Kamui nodded but made Robin stop. She gave a small 'shh' motion to him and pointed over to another part of the lake, where Morgan and Kana both were.

"Let's see here… birthday? May 5th. Favorite colors? Blue and purple. Favorite food…? Probably bear meat…" Morgan commented.

"Uh… what are you muttering, sis?" Kana inquired.

"Least favorite food? Veggies, apparently. Don't seem to mind them now, though…"

"Morgan!"

"Oh? Kana?! Guess I was pretty out of it to miss my own brother sitting there. Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if you wanna go on patrol with me,"

"Hm? You mean now?"

"Mhm! I wanna help out as much as I can, which means patrolling as much as possible! You in?"

"...sure. I don't mind, it may help shake a few memories loose. I may need them since… well, even you being my brother hasn't really clicked completely. I do, oddly, remember this time you became a dragon and stuff…" Morgan shrugged as the two began to walk.

"I remember that day too, you were so scared!" Kana smirked.

Morgan tilted her head a little bit at this, "That… doesn't sound right."

"Well, it's what happened!"

Robin and Kamui giggled a little bit at how their children were interacting and smiled at how great their future together would likely be…

* * *

This… took awhile to finish. I started this June 27th. I am sorry this took such a long time to finish… I honestly just kind of forgot I was making this story.

While the Smash setting isn't very obvious apart from a few moments, this does take place in the Smash reality. The ties to the home settings of the games are simply facsimiles made by the Smash world, like the amiibo Marth, Ike, Lucina and Robin that are in Fire Emblem Fates.

Before you ask which path that Kamui is on, I purposefully left it vague simply because I don't know much about the plot and I wanted to avoid getting details wrong.

Azura's absence here is simply because I forgot about her when I was originally writing this and I couldn't find a spot for her in the plot.

Any favorite parts here? Well… I gotta say it's Robin's and Kamui's interactions, simply because they were so much fun to write, as was the interactions between Morgan and Kana… even if it was heavily lifted from their support conversations.

I did check with KKD and one of my DA buddies for some info about Fates, the big one being if any of the other future kids could turn into a dragon like Kamui and Kana, so thanks to them.

Will I ever play Awakening or Fates? ...I dunno. Maybe. I did want to get Awakening, but I just lost interest in it after a while. I do think I would enjoy it since I did play a demo of Stella Glow today and I did hear that the two games are kinda similar…

Anyhow… I hope you all enjoyed this silly little one-shot.

Just Live More.


End file.
